You look pretty in your dreams
by stellarlies
Summary: Mutsuki sabía que, como mínimo, Urie lo mataría si lo despertaba de su sueño en ese momento. Pero verlo durmiendo en esa posición y probablemente con frío, hacía que algo se removiera en su interior. Mutsurie. Fluff. Silly humor.


Yo hablo mucha paja. Que si un hidekane. Pero saben, este es mi único true otp de Tokyo Ghoul. Y lo llamo así porque realmente no los shipeo con más nadie, los dos me encantan juntos. Quise hacer un angst, pero no salía y me rendí; y me salió esta comedia sosa que no va a ninguna parte. El IC me costó horrores, así que lo siento.

 **Disclaimer** : Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenece. No podría tener la fuerza de Ishida de ver como su trabajo es despedazado por una asquerosa compañía.

¡Disfruten! :D

* * *

-.-

Mutsuki sabía que, como mínimo, Urie lo mataría si lo despertaba de su sueño en ese momento. Por otro lado, ver a Urie dormir en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, en esa posición tan incómoda, hacía que algo se removiera en su corazón.

 _Le puede dar gripe, o algo. Dormir así en el frío no es sano._

Frunció los labios, cruzando los brazos, mientras movía un pie impaciente. Solo había ido a tomar un vaso de agua porque no podía dormir y tenía sed, no esperaba encontrar al otro chico allí, rendido (roncando un poco), cual bello durmiente.

Lo iba a despertar, decidido. Le iba a doler el cuello en la mañana en esa posición. Con delicadeza, movió suavemente su hombro. Urie suspiró (que raro sonido para hacer durmiendo, sobretodo después de roncar) pero además de eso no pareció verse afectado. Mutsuki gruñó.

Siguió tratando de despertarlo por unos minutos, pero nada, Urie dormía como piedra. Lo batuqueó más fuerte por última vez, pero es que nada, era un tronco. Mutsuki se aventuraba a pensar que era por los entrenamientos tan extenuantes a los cuales el joven se forzaba, obviamente su cuerpo pedía un descanso a gritos. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, el otro investigador no escuchaba razones, Mutsuki varias veces le había señalado que debía descansar más seguido, pero el otro chico amaba su trabajo. Siendo honestos, esa pasión le gustaba. Urie era un chico comprometido y eso era de admirar.

Mutsuki suspiró y sonrió al verle. Se veía algo lindo allí dormido, quizás sería una pena despertarle. Se planteó la posibilidad de cargar a Urie a su habitación. Tenía la fuerza, definitivamente, pero no la voluntad, porque en serio se preocupaba de que Urie tratara de matarlo, eso despertaría a todos en el chateau y eso no estaría bien. Mordió sus labios, considerando irse, cuando Urie se irguió en la silla y su cuello se doblo completamente hacia un lado.

Mutsuki rodó los ojos y se decidió. Llevaría a Urie a su habitación. A... a la habitación de Urie, no a la suya porque eso sería raro. No es como si deseara algo como eso de todos modos.

Se inclinó sobre él y colocó los brazos de Urie sobre sus hombros, para llevarle como una novia. El joven rió por este pensamiento. Con calma colocó sus brazos bajo sus piernas, y en un solo movimiento alzó a Urie.

 _Oh Dios_. Urie no era realmente pesado, pero no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Urie generalmente no dejaba que las personas lo tocaran, por lo cual sentía que estaba rebasando algún límite al hacer eso. Tragó fuerte, para luego sentir como sus mejillas le ardían. Urie se recostó sobre él y colocó su cabeza en su clavícula, afianzando el abrazo.

—Al menos no le soy tan desagradable—dijo, tratando de evitar pensar en el olor a colonia y sudor que el chico despedía.—Él en realidad luce bonito cuando no está con esa cara de amargado—. Su cara lucía relajada, estaba durmiendo profundamente, y volvió a suspirar en sus sueños.

—Me preguntó en que estará soñando... Ojalá sea algo lindo.

De repente Urie abrió los ojos, Mutsuki tambaleó, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¡Ouch! ¡Maldita sea!.—exclamó Tooru al caer. Urie cayó a su lado (sobre él) y tenía una cara de confusión en el rostro.

—No me tenías que golpear, y eso que te hacía un favor...

Urie pestañeó varias veces, seguía algo desorientado por el sopor del sueño; observó con cuidado al otro investigador y susurró:

—Lo siento.

Mutsuki quería responder como un "¿disculpa?" pero sería inútil, él escuchó bien. Urie no se había levantado, ni él tampoco, y un silencio profundo se asentó entre los dos.

—... ¡Ah! ¡Discúlpame a mi! Es que te vi dormir en la cocina y pensé que estabas incómodo y yo... lo siento. Solo quería llevarte a tu habitación y... ¡lo siento!...

—Está bien.

Mutsuki ahí si tuvo que preguntar "¿qué?".

—Está bien. No... no me molesta que hayas tratado de llevarme... Gracias.

Mutsuki tenía la piel oscura, y lo agradecía, porque estaba seguro de que su piel luciría como un tomate de ser unos tonos más claros.

Urie se levantó rápidamente, y le ofreció su mano al otro investigador para levantarle.

 _Ok ¿quién es este Urie y que hicieron con mi compañero?_ Mutsuki se sentía confundido, Urie estaba muy amable como para ser normal. Pero no dijo nada. Solo aceptó la ayuda, se levantó, y caminó junto a él hasta sus habitaciones.

Kuki nunca era muy comunicador, así que Mutsuki no pensó que le iba a hablar más por esa noche. Le sorprendió ver a Urie, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación, con la boca abierta, luchando con algunas palabras. El chico se sorprendió, y miró hacia otro lado de la vergüenza. Quizás había decidido que sí le molestó su atrevimiento e iba a reclamarle algo.

Al final, el chico no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza torpemente y entró a su habitación sin dilatación.

Una parte de Mutsuki se sentía decepcionada, aunque no sabía porqué. Ahora tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que Urie trataba de decirle. Supone que nunca lo sabrá, suspiró, el recuerdo del calor de Urie tatuado en su memoria, y con la corazonada de que ahora él no podrá dormir bien esa noche.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Urie sentía sus mejillas arder. Se tapó la boca con las manos tratando de contener la vergüenza. No pensó que se quedaría dormido allí, llegó muy cansado y solo se sentó un momento para reponer fuerzas. Y Mutsuki... Ese idiota siempre quería hacer cosas buenas para los demás, y no entendía porqué, debería haberse quedado tranquilo y dejado allí.

Quería haberle dicho algo más, pero nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras (con palabras que no fueran hirientes, al menos) y ahora quisiera... Bueno, de eso se iba a encargar en la mañana.

Aunque no es como si pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño con lo que acababa de pasar.

-.-


End file.
